Singing Confessions
by gari10
Summary: Maura looked back at Jane and with a big smile proclaimed, "Well I think I just found my new favorite song." I do not own the characters or show. I do not own the songs in this fanfic. All rights to the respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Maura was brought out of her sleep by a noise she was not used to hearing. She took a moment to glance around trying to get a bearing on where exactly she was. Once her eyes adjusted and she took in her surroundings she knew she was in Jane's bedroom. Then their movie night came back to her.

They had decided to come back to the detective's place after work to have a relaxing evening. They ended up watching some shoot them up movie though the doctor would have preferred something a little more realistic and educational. But if it meant she could spend time with her best friend, she would only watch those action flicks.

She remembered how they ate way too much Chinese food and drank too much wine. She remembered how they laughed and spent most of the movie talking about anything and everything. She remembered the innocent yet unnecessary touches between the two of them. How those touches always seem to keep her grounded.

She took in the smell of Jane's room and how it smelled like home. Maura then tuned her ears back to what woke her up in the first place. She could have sworn it was music but thought maybe her ears deceived her due to her lack of sleep. The doctor stood from the bed and quietly started to leave the room. After opening the door to the bedroom she was sure she was hearing the piano and a soft, alto voice ringing out.

Maura did her best to stay unnoticed as she approached the melody in the living room. She knew if the detective saw her the sounds would stop. The honey blonde gently stuck her head around the corner of the hallway in order to get a better view and listen.

There Jane sat in her boy shorts and tank top with her hands on the keys. Her voice was more beautiful than Maura ever thought it could be. The doctor knew she used to play but thought that all stopped after Hoyt.

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed_

_ Turn down these voices inside my head_

_ Lay down with me, tell me no lies_

_ Just hold me close, don't patronize me…_

Maura stood there completely in awe of the sight in front of her. She listened as Jane's voice continued to the chorus.

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

_ You can't make your heart feel something it won't_

_ Here in the dark, in these final hours_

_ I will lay down my heart and I will feel the power_

_ But you won't, no you won't_

_ Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

Maura noticed how Jane's voice almost sounded broken by the time she reached the end of the chorus. She was singing like she literally experienced the very thing she was singing about. It hurt the doctor to see her so vulnerable and small in that moment. It hurt her because she knew she could provide love to her best friend.

"Jane…"

The detective turned quickly and jumped at the sight of the doctor in front of her. She reddened slightly and averted her eyes. She hoped her friend would not be able to tell who or what she was singing about.

"Geeze, Maura. How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a minute," she started. "That was beautiful, Jane. You should sing more often."

"No. I only do it when I can't sleep sometimes." Jane looked up at the sleepy doctor. "Let's go back to bed." Jane stood and guided the smaller woman back to her bedroom by softly placing her hand on her elbow.

They finally crawled back into their respective sides of the bed and settled in for the rest of the night. The silence between them was almost deafening.

"That really was beautiful, Jane." Maura said laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. "You sang it with such emotion, like you have experienced that."

"It's a good song," Jane replied.

"Who were you singing about?" The doctor asked while yawning.

Jane noticed how tired she was. She gave her a pat on her arm, "No one, Maur," she lied and turned onto her side with her back towards the doctor.

"You know you can talk to me, Jane." Maura said softly.

"I know," the detective smiled slightly. "Good night."

"Night, Jane."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came way too soon for the sleepy detective. She rolled over onto her side and reached across her bed. Jane was met with cold sheets telling her Maura must have been up for a while. Immediately she was brought back to the night before when the doctor caught her singing, and about her no less. She breathed a sigh of relief because some how she managed to get out of that sticky situation without having to express her feelings.

Jane knew she had had feelings for the doctor for quite a while, but she was unsure if those feelings were reciprocated. Last night she was kept up by her nagging brain. She thought the best way to get some of those thoughts out was to sing them. So she sang her uncertainty, not expecting to be overheard.

She rolled over to Maura's side of the bed and took in her scent; she smiled thinking about how easy it was to be around this woman. Jane loved that she could be her complete self with this person; this was something she had never had before. The detective was brought out of her thoughts by some shuffling around in the kitchen. She smiled thinking of the doctor working around her kitchen probably trying to find something healthy and edible enough for breakfast.

The curly haired woman decided to get up and join her friend in the kitchen. She took her time walking down the hallway and stopped for a moment when she heard the soft hum of music coming from the room. She peeked around the corner and sight brought a big smile to her face and heart.

Maura was dancing around the kitchen singing to the radio. She had pancakes on the stove and some batter on her cheek. She didn't seem to care. The doctor glided around the kitchen, twirling and shaking her hips to the music. Her hair was pulled into a low pony tail and swung back and forth with her rhythm. Jane took this moment to really look at this woman. She enjoyed the sight of her working and dancing around the kitchen. It made her all the more human and all the more beautiful. Then Jane heard her belt out some lyrics.

_ People are talking, talking bout people_

_ I hear them whisper, you won't believe it_

_ They think we're lovers kept under covers_

_ I just ignore it, but they keep saying_

_ We laugh just a little too loud_

_We stand just a little too close_

_ We stare just a little too long_

_ Maybe they're seeing something we don't, darling._

Jane stood a little shocked for a moment. The words ringing true in her own thoughts and head. Maybe Maura didn't know what she was singing. But that song pretty much described their friendship. The detective debated on making her presence known or letting her continue.

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed_

_ You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?_

_ It took a rumor to make me wonder_

_ Now I'm convinced I'm going under_

_ Thinking bout you every day_

_ Dreaming bout you every night_

_ Hoping that you feel the same way_

_ Now that we know it, let's really show it, darling._

Maura continued onto the chorus singing and dancing her way through Jane's kitchen.

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_ How about love?_

As Maura sang the last line, she realized how true this song was in her own life and her relationship with the sleeping woman in the next room.

Jane finally took the opportunity to make her presence known. She stepped up to the counter while the honey blonde's back was to her flipping some pancakes.

"Sing it, Dr. Isles!" Jane said over the music.

Maura instantly froze and started to turn red. "Jane!...I didn't see you there."

"Obviously," the taller woman smirked.

"How much did you see?" Maura asked shyly.

"Pretty much all of it, doc."

Jane started to smile brightly and laughed some. This made the doctor relax some and break out into a fit of her own giggles. "Well I hope you enjoyed the show, detective."

"That I did."

Maura caught the tone to her statement but decided not to push the issue at that moment. "Frost and Korsak said I may like that song, so I decided to check it out."

Jane almost choked on her orange juice hearing that. "They would…" she said under her breath. The guys had been giving her a hard time for weeks about Maura.

Thankfully the smaller woman did not catch what Jane said.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Great, I am starved," Jane smiled up at her friend. "Thanks for making this, Maur."

"Any time, Detective."

The two settled into their easy and comfortable routine. They laughed and enjoyed their morning before heading to work. Both of them were glad to have gotten out of their singing situations without too much embarrassment or confessions.


	3. Chapter 3

The two women reached the precinct and headed in their separate directions after laughing a little more about their singing adventures. Maura headed down to the morgue after telling Jane she would see her a little later. Jane nodded with a smile and headed to her desk to join the guys.

As she made it to her chair she took that opportunity to talk to Korsak and Frost.

"You two need to lay off, okay." Jane said with a smile.

"Lay off what, Jane." Korsak said faking innocence.

"You know what! I caught Maura in my kitchen this morning belting out some lyrics to a song you all suggested."

Frost immediately started laughing. "How was she, detective?"

"That doesn't matter, Frost." Jane said smirking. "The point is, she didn't catch onto your little trick, but she could have."

Frost looked up at her, "Are you sure she didn't catch on, Jane?"

Jane sat there for a moment kind of caught off guard. "I don't think so…" Then all of a sudden she wasn't so sure.

Korsak chipped in, "Why don't you just grow a pair, Jane, and tell her how you feel."

"Shut up, Korsak." She threw some paper at him as he ducked. Jane sat there for a few more minutes, but she couldn't shut her brain off. "I am going to head down there and see if I can feel her out, like what she is aware of."

"Ya, I bet you will 'feel her out'" Frost said using his hands to put quotes around the words.

Jane just smiled at him sarcastically and headed to the elevator. The whole short trip down she thought about what she could do or say to figure this out. Then she decided to stop thinking and just act.

She approached the doctor's office and glanced in. There she stood at her desk looking over some papers at her desk, deep in thought. Maura was wearing her lab coat over her impeccably dressed body. Jane took another moment to observe her, took a deep breath, and entered.

Maura heard the office door but did not look up right away.

Jane took a breath and continued walking towards her, "You want to give them something to talk about?"

Maura looked up confused at the fast approaching detective with the interesting question, "Jane?..."

And then it happened. There were hands inside the doctor's lab coat wrapped protectively around her back bringing their bodies so close together. Maura's hands grabbed onto he detective's upper arms trying to regain some sort of composure. They stood breathing the same air for what seemed like an eternity.

Then Jane whispered, "Do you…want to give them something to talk about?"

The honey blonde's knees almost gave out with the seductive tone of the detective. The always wordy and intelligent doctor could not even find syllables let alone words, so she just nodded.

That is all the encouragement the taller woman needed and she closed the distance between them. Maura's hands slid up her arms and around to the back of her neck pulling her even closer. Jane had met her lips with a little bit of force which caused her to step and back the smaller woman into the wall. As her back hit the wall she moaned with pleasure at Jane's ability to take control. The curly haired woman's hands had found their way up and down the doctor's back and sides enjoying every inch of her.

Their kiss began to turn more soft yet still passionate as they just began to enjoy the closeness of each other. Jane pulled back slightly and looked into the doctor's eyes. She received a smile and leaned back in and gently placed two more slow, soft kissed on the best lips she had ever felt. Their breathing was ragged as they separated some.

They heard a cough and glanced out the windows of the office to see a lot of morgue techs along with Korsak and Frost standing with their mouths hanging open.

"How is that for giving them something to talk about?" Maura asked.

"That will do just fine," Jane replied never taking her eyes off of the doctor.

Maura looked back at Jane and with a big smile proclaimed, "Well I think I just found my new favorite song."

They laughed together and walked out of her office hand in hand.


End file.
